A Place Where We Belong
by Lucky Dusky
Summary: Donghae mencintai alam liar dan kebebasan, sedangkan Hyukjae mendamba komitmen dan kebersamaan. Wildlife Photographer!Donghae X Super Model!Hyukjae AU. HaeHyuk. OS!


**TITLE : A Place Where We Belong**

 **PAIRING :** Donghae/Hyukjae

 **WARNING :** Wildlife Photographer!Donghae X Super Model!Hyukjae AU | SLOWBURN I TELL YA | Long Distance Relationship | Sexual activities | Some kinks and fetishes lol | Emotional Hyukjae | Donghae is in a sort of denial

 **DISCLAIMER :**

EunHae belongs to each other

Cover credit fully to lovely **lvoeparsdise**

 **SUMMARY :**

 _Donghae mencintai alam liar dan kebebasan, sedangkan Hyukjae mendamba komitmen dan kebersamaan._

 **A/N :** _Guess who's back?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For who will tell the story_

 _Except someone like me_

 _Of tragedy and glory_

 _Of lovers as they walk so blindly_

 _And try to find a place where they belong_

 _We all must find a place where we belong_

— _ **Air Supply (2003)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris Men's Fashion Week**

 **Paris, January 2016**

Mendung menggantung di langit Paris.

Dari balik jendela lebar di ruangan penuh sesak itu, Hyukjae melihat pantulan dirinya. Setelan _Berluti_ sehalus sutra berwarna _burgundy_ memeluk tubuhnya. Rompi berwarna senada membungkus _blouse_ berwarna hitam dengan potongan leher lebar berbentuk v, mencetak tulang selangkanya yang cekung. _Scarf_ berwarna hitam dengan corak simetris coklat dan putih melingkar di lehernya yang jenjang, tersimpul rapi didepan dan dibiarkan menggantung di bagian dada. _Single earring_ menggantung di sebelah telinganya yang akan bergoyang ketika kepalanya bergerak. Wajahnya terpoles _make up_ tipis yang meskipun terlihat sederhana tetap membuatnya bersinar. Hyukjae bersandar ke kusen jendela dan menyilangkan tangannya. Kakinya yang terbungkus pantofel _Berluti_ hitam dengan ukiran berbentuk ular mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer, merasa bosan. Dia mengecek kembali ponsel di tangannya. Layar ponselnya kosong, tidak ada notifikasi pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab. Menghela napas, perhatiannya kembali pada panorama di luar, menyadari bahwa titik-titik air mulai menerjang permukaan jendela.

Hujan mengguyur kota Paris. Hujan yang mengingatkannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Alessandro Sartori _for_ _Berluti_ _is next. Be ready everyone!_ "

Salah satu _staff_ dengan _handie talkie_ di tangannya berteriak dari balik pintu. Beberapa model lainnya di ruangan itu serentak bergegas keluar _dressing room_. Hyukjae menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam _Louis Vuitton backpack_ miliknya yang berada dalam lemari ganti atas namanya. Mengecek penampilannya sebentar di cermin lebar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan dan melangkah keluar.

Di luar sana, hujan masih turun deras, mengantarkan kembali kerinduannya.

.

Hyukjae Lee menyukai Paris.

Super model tigapuluh tahun itu menyukai cuaca Paris yang hangat saat musim panas dan hujan yang selalu turun tiba-tiba saat musim dingin. Demografi kota yang indah dengan arsitektur bangunan yang megah, _croissant_ yang dinikmatinya saat sarapan hingga bunga yang tumbuh di setiap sudut jalanan kota merenggut hatinya. Baginya, Paris adalah kota yang penuh dengan inspirasi dan kreativitas yang menakjubkan. _The city of love is inspiring_ , sehingga, hampir bisa dipastikan Hyukjae tidak akan melewatkan setiap kesempatan kerja untuk bisa mengunjungi kota ini.

.

 _Paris Men's Fashion Week for fall/winter 2016 collection_ digelar dengan megah dan elegan seperti biasanya. Deretan koleksi musim gugur dan musim dingin dari _luxury brand_ seperti _Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Givenchy, Kenzo, Dior, Loew_ e dan lainnya bergantian dipamerkan di atas _catwalk_. Untuk _Berluti_ , suasana _fashion runway_ didominasi dengan warna hitam keabuan yang memantulkan sinar keemasan dari lampu-lampu yang menggantung di sepanjang _catwalk_. Hyukjae melangkah dengan kepercayaan diri sebagai salah satu _runway_ _model_ yang telah berkarir selama hampir 10 tahun, membelah barisan tamu undangan yang duduk di _front seat row_. Dagunya dia angkat lebih tinggi, bahunya bergerak lugas seirama dengan kakinya yang mengayun. Hak sepatunya menghentak lantai dengan bunyi yang teredam lapisan karpet keabuan. Tidak ada senyum di bibirnya, tapi dia bisa melihat semua mata tertuju padanya, memperhatikannya, _mengaguminya_. Setelan _Berluti_ sederhana yang nyaris tanpa corak yang membungkus tubuhnya terlihat puluhan kali lebih mahal. Di ujung _catwalk_ , Hyukjae berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan pada puluhan _shutter_ kamera untuk menangkap figur dirinya.

 _Saat itu, dalam detik yang hanya sepersekian, iris Hyukjae menemukan sepasang mata sendu yang familiar_.

Hyukjae nyaris kehilangan sikap angkuhnya ketika dia menyadari, sekaligus kehilangan sinar mata yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kamera yang menggantikan netranya untuk _melihat_ Hyukjae. Seperti yang lainnya, dia mengabadikan postur dan keindahan laki-laki itu dalam diafragma, _shutter_ dan ISO yang tepat. Hyukjae menyadari dia berhenti lebih lama daripada seharusnya sehingga pada detik selanjutnya dia berbalik, melangkah kembali dengan keangkuhan yang sama dan kepercayaan diri yang tidak berkurang menuju _backstage_ , menahan sebuah senyuman yang menggelitik sudut bibirnya.

.

Hujan berganti gerimis ketika Hyukjae sampai di lobi beberapa jam kemudian. Setelan _Berluti_ -nya telah digantikan dengan _all Gucci items_ —celana _bicolor denim_ sederhana dan _bat jacquard crewneck sweater_ berwarna kuning yang dilapisi dengan mantel sulaman berbahan _wol_ yang halus dan hangat. Jemarinya berulang kali menekan tombol _dial_ kepada nomor seseorang yang berkontak mata dengannya di _hall runway_ tadi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Hyukjae hendak men _dial_ ulang nomor tersebut sebelum sebuah karangan bunga berukuran sedang terangkat di depan hidungnya. Hyukjae menoleh untuk menemukan sepasang mata teduh yang sama.

" _Bonsoir, Monsieur_ ," Laki-laki itu tersenyum. " _Miss you_."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menerima karangan bunga dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya menarik laki-laki di depannya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat dan berbisik pelan.

" _Miss you, too_."

.

.

Donghae Lee membenci musim dingin.

Selama bulan Desember tahun lalu, Donghae menghabiskan dua minggu di Svalbard untuk _hunting_ foto, memasuki habitat angsa kepah, tikus _Mikrotus epiroticus_ , rubah artik, rusa kutub dan _much to his surprise_ , dia masih bisa menemukan beberapa spesies beruang kutub di sana. Di kepulauan sebelah utara Norwegia itu, Donghae menghabiskan hari-harinya terbungkus berlapis-lapis baju hangat dan mantel berbulu yang menggelitik permukaan wajahnya. Dengan Canon 7D Mark II yang menggantung di leher, Donghae menghabiskan berjam-jam berjalan di antara jalan setapak yang licin karena es, atau menguburkan diri di antara gundukan salju tebal demi menangkap gambar rubah artik yang selalu waspada. Hidungnya yang merah terus berair dan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah terasa perih setiap saat. Svalbard seperti negeri es yang abadi. Langit Svalbard akan terus-menerus gelap selama bulan Oktober hingga Januari, dan selama dua minggu itu Donghae merindukan kecupan matahari.

.

Tapi malam ini, pada musim dingin yang sama, di Paris selepas hujan, dengan suhu yang nyaris menyentuh minus derajat celcius, Donghae tak sedikit pun merasa kedinginan. Bibir Hyukjae yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya dia pagut lembut. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik pori-pori kulit Donghae. Donghae tidak ingat siapa yang memulai, tapi mereka kini seakan berlomba untuk menelanjangi satu sama lain.

" _You've got so many clothes on!_ " Hyukjae menggerutu diantara desahan, tangannya masih mencoba menarik mantel Donghae dan bibirnya masih dipagut oleh laki-laki itu.

" _Take this off_ ," Donghae menarik mantel wol Hyukjae dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

" _That costs more than three fucking thousand dollars,_ sialan!"

Donghae menuntun Hyukjae ke ranjang hotel sembari mengecupi leher dan pundak laki-laki yang lebih tua. Langkah mereka sempat tersandung koper yang dia biarkan teronggok di depan _entrance_. _Suite hotel room_ tempat mereka menginap terasa hangat dan ranjangnya sangat nyaman sehingga ketika Donghae mengangkat dan menjatuhkan Hyukjae ke atas ranjang, dia spontan melenguh. Donghae kembali mencium bibirnya dan tangan Hyukjae menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Donghae. Memaksa lapisan-lapisan fabrik itu untuk enyah.

Tubuh keduanya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Hyukjae nyaris saja klimaks ketika bibir Donghae bermain-main dengan dadanya. Kaki mereka saling bergesekan dan berulang kali dia merasakan tangan Donghae menelusuri bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia mengerang dan dalam sekali gerakan mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh.

" _Lube, and condoms_ ," Hyukjae terengah. " _Find them in my luggage_."

Donghae menggeram dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekali lagi, terlalu _horny_ tetapi dia tetap bangkit dari atas Hyukjae dan mencari koper laki-laki itu yang dia tinggalkan di _entrance_. Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada _chandelier_ indah yang menggantung di tengah langit-langit kamar.

" _Seriously?_ " Donghae kembali ke kamar dengan dua bungkus kondom di tangan kanan dan botol _lube_ di tangan kirinya. " _Pineapple flavor? Since when did you like pineapple_?"

" _Got bored with strawberry, so why not_ ," Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. " _God_ , _hurry fucking up!_ "

Donghae kembali naik ke atas ranjang, membuka bungkus kondom dengan giginya dan memasangkan pada miliknya dan Hyukjae. Tangannya hampir membuka tutup botol _lube_ tetapi Hyukjae merebutnya. " _You, get on your back_ ," dengan begitulah Donghae menemukan dirinya berganti posisi dengan Hyukjae. Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan ranjang yang empuk dengan Hyukjae berada di atasnya, membuka tutup botol _lube_ dan menuangkan cairan itu ke jari dan telapak tangannya kemudian membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Hyukjae melenguh saat jari-jarinya melakukan penetrasi, Donghae tertegun sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih leher Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Menarik gigi taringnya disepanjang leher Hyukjae dan menggigit perpotongan leher laki-laki itu, membuatnya setengah berteriak.

Hyukjae kembali mendorong Donghae untuk benar-benar berbaring. Sebelah tangannya membantu memposisikan penis Donghae di antara lubangnya dan pelan-pelan menurunkan pinggulnya. Donghae merasa akan klimaks saat itu juga.

"Ahh," kepala Hyukjae tertunduk sebentar, Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Hyukjae yang melekat di keningnya karena keringat. Laki-laki di atasnya beralih menatapnya, ada kabut yang menyelimuti mata bening itu. Kemudian kepala Hyukjae turun mendekat, suaranya bergetar ketika berbisik, " _Kiss me_."

Donghae tidak punya pilihan, selain meraih bibir kemerahan itu dalam pagutannya.

.

.

Pertengahan bulan Desember dengan dingin yang semakin menggigit, Donghae meninggalkan Svalbard dan melakukan perjalanan jauh ke dalam hutan Bergslagen, di Swedia. Negara itu memiliki populasi _Elk_ —rusa besar yang tinggi badannya bisa mencapai 170 sentimeter sampai dua meter dan Donghae ingin sekali memotretnya. Donghae bertemu seorang pemuda lokal bernama Kalle Johansson yang bersedia menemani perjalanannya selama mencari Elk dan berang-berang yang tersebar di sekitar hutan yang terselimuti salju. Kalle pemuda yang banyak bicara, rambutnya kemerahan dengan mata yang cekung, tubuhnya jangkung dan Donghae seringkali merasa _minder_ jika berjalan di dekatnya. Kalle pelacak Elk yang handal, dia akan melacak jejak kaki " _kings of the forest_ " yang tertinggal di permukaan salju atau menirukan panggilan kawanan Elk dan hal itu banyak membantu Donghae. Pada beberapa petang tertentu, Kalle akan mengajak Donghae menaiki kano di sepanjang danau Lindesberg untuk mencari berang-berang, lalu menghabiskan malam di pinggir danau dengan membangun sebuah tenda kecil dan api unggun yang menghangatkan malam bersalju.

Pada malam Natal, Donghae menepuk pundak Kalle dan meninggalkan Swedia, menuju destinasi selanjutnya, Yorkshire di utara Inggris. Dalam perjalanannya itu, Donghae mengirimkan sebuah foto kawanan Elk yang sedang berkumpul—mencari kehangatan ditengah dinginnya hutan Bergslagen yang berselimut salju, kepada Hyukjae yang saat itu sedang menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarganya di Korea. Bersamaan dengan foto itu, dia menuliskan :

 _ **And into the forest I go,**_

 _ **to lose my mind**_

 _ **to find my soul**_

 _ **From the deepest part of Bergslagen, I'm missing you.**_

 _ **Always.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas.**_

 _— **Your love, DH.**_

.

.

Donghae menyadari Hyukjae sedikit vokal malam ini. Berulang kali menggumam dalam bahasa Korea dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya lebih keras pada laki-laki di bawahnya. Donghae akan tertawa kecil diantara napasnya yang memburu, menyangga pinggang Hyukjae dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mempertemukan dorongannya dengan gerakan sang model. Tangannya mengusap seluruh tubuh Hyukjae dan bibirnya mencium bibir laki-laki itu lagi dan lagi.

"Oh _, God_ ," Hyukjae berbisik, alisnya mengerut dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus sehingga Donghae menyadari jika laki-laki itu sudah dekat. Beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae klimaks, Donghae merengkuh pinggangnya sebelum dia ambruk dan mengubah posisi mereka, membiarkan punggung Hyukjae menyentuh permukaan ranjang yang tidak lagi rapi. Hyukjae melenguh, tenggelam dalam hentakan pinggang Donghae dan sensasi klimaks yang memabukan. Kakinya dilebarkan oleh Donghae, laki-laki itu menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Hyukjae dan terus mendorong pinggulnya. Sesekali dia menggigit dan menarik sebelah anting Hyukjae dengan malas dan sensual. Hyukjae mendesah keras saat Donghae mencapai klimaksnya beberapa saat kemudian. Keduanya tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang saling bertaut. Donghae menarik kondom keduanya dan bangkit untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Saat Donghae kembali naik ke atas ranjang, dia menarik Hyukjae mendekat. Kelopak mata Hyukjae terasa berat tapi dia mampu merasakan bibir Donghae di seluruh permukaan wajah dan bahunya.

" _That was so good_ ," Donghae berbisik. Merasakan tangan Hyukjae bermain-main di antara helai rambutnya yang basah.

" _You said you wouldn't make it,"_ Hyukjae berceletuk.

" _What_?"

" _You said you wouldn't come, here, to_ Paris. Katamu kau akan langsung terbang ke Amazon,"

" _I lied_ ," Donghae mengecup keningnya. "Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu. Inggris dan Perancis cukup dekat."

Donghae merasakan laki-laki dalam pelukannya itu tersenyum.

" _I love your christmas present_ , _by the way_ , keluarga rusa yang sangat besar."

" _That's called Elk_ ,"

" _Hmm_ ,"

Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae yang—kebetulan pada musim ini, berwarna hitam. Bayangan Hyukjae yang berjalan angkuh sekaligus anggun di atas _catwalk_ terlintas. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus setelan _burgundy_ dan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau berkelebat di pikirannya, membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum. " _You looked amazing on catwalk, like always,_ "

Hyukjae tersenyum. " _I know right_?"

" _Let's get a quick shower,_ " Donghae bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di sisi kiri ruangan. Dia mendengar Hyukjae merengek dan melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal berwarna _maroon_. " _I'll get you wet towel, then_."

"Donghae,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin _croissant,_ "

" _It's fucking two at dawn_ ,"

" _Okay, pizza, then_. _With extra cheese_."

Donghae menghela napas sebelum mengubah langkahnya keluar kamar. " _I'll call room service_."

Hyukjae terkikik dari dalam kamar, _he feels loved_.

.

.

Terbangun karena dering ponsel pukul sembilan pagi, Hyukjae memijit pelipisnya yang sakit ketika suara Jungsoo, manajernya, menggema menanyakan ' _Where were you last night?!_ ' dan segenap omelan lainnya. Setelah setengah jam Hyukjae menjelaskan bahwa dia menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya, Jungsoo akhirnya menghela napas dan mengingatkan bahwa pesawat mereka menuju New York akan lepas landas pukul lima sore nanti. Hyukjae hanya mampu mengiyakan dan menutup sambungan telepon. Dia akan bergelung lagi kedalam selimut ketika menyadari Donghae yang sudah rapih dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitam tertawa geli dari _single sofa_ di sudut ruangan. Donghae menyerukan " _Morning, sweetheart_ ," kepada Hyukjae dan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk bangkit bersiap karena mereka akan sarapan di luar.

Bersama dengan Donghae membuatnya melupakan hari-hari yang dia lalui tanpa sosok laki-laki itu. Genggaman tangannya begitu hangat meskipun laki-laki itu menghabiskan setengah dari musim dingin berkelana di alam bebas. Hyukjae membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel wol yang sama seperti semalam, dengan ekstra syal tebal yang menutupi dagu dan sebagian pipinya. Sedangkan Donghae memakai mantel rangkap dua dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku mantel terluar, masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Hyukjae.

Mereka berakhir di _Des G_ _â_ _teaux et du Pain_ , memesan _croissants_ , segelas kopi dan coklat panas lalu berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar kota selama siang hari. Donghae akan terus memastikan agar tubuh Hyukjae selalu dekat dengannya, laki-laki itu mengecup sebelah keningnya beberapa kali jika ada kesempatan dan mereka akan berakhir dengan terkikik bersama. Pukul dua mereka kembali ke hotel dan bersiap. Donghae berangkat lebih dulu ke Amerika Selatan dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengantarkannya dengan pelukan erat juga ucapan ' _hati-hati_ ' yang amat lirih. Donghae mencium bibirnya lebih dalam dan membisikan ' _sampai jumpa_ ' dan ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' lalu menghilang bersama taksi berwarna putih,

membiarkan telapak tangan Hyukjae yang dingin kembali menggenggam kekosongan, tidak tahu kapan genggaman laki-laki itu akan kembali menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Autumn 2007.**

Mengingat masa kecilnya, Hyukjae tumbuh dengan stigma orang-orang bahwa dirinya tidak menarik. Matanya terlalu besar, hidungnya bulat, bibirnya terlalu tebal dan senyum gusinya yang terlalu lebar itu terlihat aneh. Belasan tahun Hyukjae menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesendirian. Menghindari setiap laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah, menolak terlibat hubungan, dan menghindari semaksimal mungkin untuk terlibat dalam kegiatan sekolah. Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang dia ikuti adalah kelas menari dan arsitektur. Hanya dari kedua kegiatan itu, Hyukjae menemukan dirinya. Orang-orang di kelas menari hanya akan melihat gerakan dan tekniknya yang sempurna tanpa menilai penampilan dan wajahnya. Sedangkan dalam kelas arsitektur, Hyukjae bisa melepaskan imajinasinya, membangun sendiri setiap sudut bangunan, menjadikan itu _rumah_ nya.

Memasuki universitas dengan status mahasiswa jurusan teknik arsitektur, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa sebagian orang kini mulai memperhatikannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya kecuali garis-garis wajahnya yang semakin tegas namun telihat halus disaat yang bersamaan. Teman sekelasnya sesekali bersiul ketika dia berjalan melewati koridor, salah satu dari mereka bahkan dengan sengaja meremas bongkahan pantatnya saat mereka secara tidak sengaja berpapasan di toilet. Hyukjae menyadari bahwa semakin lama, banyak pasang mata melihatnya berbeda. Dari beberapa orang, ada yang mengajaknya berkencan. Hyukjae akan berusaha sehalus mungkin untuk menolak mereka, mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu sibuk dengan tahun akhirnya di universitas. Tetapi sekeras apapun dia menolak, Hyukjae akhirnya jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu, kekasih pertamanya.

Chansung pemuda yang baik, dia selalu tersenyum lebar dan senang menceritakan hal-hal lucu kepada Hyukjae. Jurusan mereka yang sama membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi lebih sering, meskipun Chansung berada dua tahun dibawah Hyukjae. Mereka akan sering terlihat bersama di kampus, makan siang di kantin dan pulang dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Semuanya terlihat sempurna sampai suatu malam, selepas pesta ulang tahun fakultas, Chansung yang mabuk menghimpit Hyukjae ke dinding apartemennya. Giginya mengujam leher pemuda itu dan tangannya bergerilya kemana-mana, meremas bokong Hyukjae dan mengoyak kemejanya tanpa ampun. Hyukjae berteriak, mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Pada akhirnya Chansung marah dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengencani Hyukjae hanya karena tubuhnya. Maka ketika Hyukjae tak ingin memberikan tubuhnya pada Chansung, pemuda itu mengusirnya dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan bunyi berdebam yang keras. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih syok dengan kancing kemeja yang terkoyak lepas, sendiri, pada malam musim gugur yang dingin.

Setelah mampu menata emosinya, Hyukjae menemukan dirinya terduduk di halte bus dengan sekotak susu stroberi di tangannya. Kemejanya yang terkoyak tersamarkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Hyukjae tidak menangis, tetapi dia marah. Bukan kepada Chansung, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri. Mulai saat itu dia berjanji untuk tidak akan termakan omongan orang lain yang mengatakan dirinya pantas, dia tidak _indah_ dan dia tahu itu.

Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya terbatuk keras, asap rokok keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh dan kembali menyesap susu stroberinya, lalu laki-laki di sebelahnya itu berseloroh.

"Hei, kau mau jadi model?"

Hyukjae menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan mencemooh, memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte dan Hyukjae bangkit untuk menemukan lengannya ditarik lembut, sebuah kartu nama teracung di depan wajahnya.

"Namaku Park Jungsoo. Aku dari agensi model," Jungsoo menyusupkan kartu nama itu dalam genggaman Hyukjae. "Hubungi aku jika kau berminat, aku tahu kau berbakat. _Dah_."

Laki-laki bernama Park Jungsoo itu berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang limbung. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah dia mabuk atau Lelah. Sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik menatapnya, Hyukjae secara tidak sadar terlonjak.

" _Ya, yeppeuda, neo_ ," untuk alasan yang Hyukjae tidak ketahui pasti, dia merasa ucapan laki-laki itu amat tulus. Hyukjae menyadari laki-laki itu melirik kemejanya di balik mantel yang dia kenakan. Jungsoo tersenyum, ada lesung pipit di masing-masing sudut bibirnya.

"Tersenyumlah lebih sering. Hubungi aku besok, oke?" setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi. Hyukjae naik ke dalam bus dan memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tangannya membuka lipatan kartu nama itu lalu meremasnya kembali, mencoba membuangnya namun urung, dan kartu nama itu berakhir di dalam saku mantelnya.

Perlu dua minggu bagi Park Jungsoo untuk mendapat telepon dari Hyukjae. Dia tidak berhenti memekik senang dan mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae adalah penyelamatnya. Namun bagi Hyukjae, Park Jungsoo-lah yang menyelamatkan Lee Hyukjae. Mengubah seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah berani mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan orang lain, menjadi super model dari Asia yang paling sukses.

Hyukjae tidak percaya kebetulan, tapi dia mempercayai takdir.

Takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan salah satu orang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi super model bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Saat Hyukjae mengikuti fashion _runway_ pertamanya, dia terus menerus menggigit jari kukunya karena gugup. Dia bahkan urung untuk duduk karena takut membuat pakaian mahal yang dia gunakan saat itu menjadi kusut. Ketika akhirnya dia melangkah di atas _catwalk_ dan menemukan ruangan besar itu sunyi, dia sempat berpikir bahwa para tamu yang duduk di sana tidak menginginkan keberadaanya. Perlu setahun penuh bagi Hyukjae untuk menyadari, bahwa menjadi super model berarti belajar untuk terbiasa dengan lensa kamera dan pandangan menilai dari orang-orang. Bahwa kepercayaan diri dan kejujuran dalam berekspresi adalah nilai jual yang harus dimilikinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Hyukjae akhirnya terbiasa melihat wajahnya berada di cover majalah _fashion_ ternama. Melihat hasil fotonya dalam setiap _website brand fashio_ n terkenal dan menjadi _ambassador_ produk tertentu baik dari luar maupun dalam negeri. Langkahnya akan selalu terlihat pasti di atas _catwalk,_ dengan tatapan angkuh yang elegan. Dia tak lagi ragu untuk mengenakan pakaian-pakaian dengan harga fantastis, karena dia yakin semua pakaian itu dibuat untuk dia perkenalkan pada dunia. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, Hyukjae sadar bahwa menjadi super model bukan hanya tentang kemewahan dan kepercayaan diri, melainkan juga kesederhanaan dan komitmen.

Hyukjae mengenal beberapa model laki-laki maupun perempuan yang perlahan terpuruk karena tidak mampu mengimbangi gaya hidupnya. Menjadi super model memang menghasilkan uang yang tidak sedikit, tetapi menjadi super model berarti juga menyewa sebuah apartemen mewah di distrik tersibuk di pusat dunia, memakai barang-barang mahal dan menghabiskan ribuan dollar untuk sekali pesta. Mereka yang tidak mampu mengimbanginya akan terseok-seok secara perlahan dan berakhir melepas status karirnya untuk selamanya. Maka, diluar pekerjaannya, Hyukjae akan lebih sering mengenakan pakaian apa saja yang dia temukan di lemari pakaiannya. Pergi ke pesta jika perlu dan menabung sisa uang yang dia punya. Dibanding menyewa apartemen di New York atau Milan, tiga tahun pertama karirnya, Hyukjae membeli sebuah apartemen untuk orang tuanya di Seoul. Lalu setelah bersama dengan Donghae, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota dekat dengan apartemen kediaman orang tua mereka. Meskipun apartemen itu akan lebih sering kosong, setidaknya mereka berdua bisa menjadikannya tempat untuk melepas rasa lelah dan dengan bangga menyebutnya sebagai _rumah._

Dengan itu, Hyukjae sudah merasa utuh dan cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, July 2016.**

"Kenapa _Wildlife photography_?"

Donghae seringkali menghabiskan waktu libur duduk di sofa dan membersihkan lensa-lensa kameranya. Hyukjae akan kembali dari dapur dengan dua buah cangkir kopi yang mengepul dan duduk di sebelah Donghae, memperhatikan. Pada saat-saat tertentu, Hyukjae akan bertanya, dan Donghae akan selalu siap menjawab.

" _Because wildlife is beautiful_."

" _What's so beautiful_?"

" _The animals, the nature, they're all beautiful_ ,"

Kemudian ada jeda.

" _Am I not beautiful enough_?"

Biasanya, Donghae hanya akan tersenyum dan percakapan itu akan berganti dengan sendirinya, mengingat begitu vokalnya Hyukjae yang dia kenal. Tapi kali ini Donghae memilih untuk menoleh kepada Hyukjae yang terduduk di sampingnya. Pemandangan dari Hyukjae membuatnya hampir tersedak kopinya.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja _oversized_ dengan garis-garis vertikal di permukaannya, dan jika Donghae tidak salah, Hyukjae tidak memakai bawahan apapun di balik kemeja yang hanya mampu menutupi sebagian pahanya itu. Figurnya bersandar pada punggung sofa yang empuk dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagunya. Duduknya condong kearah Donghae dan kakinya menyilang dengan nyaman. Hyukjae tidak memoles apapun pada wajahnya, karena Donghae mampu melihat tahi lalat kecil yang ada di bawah mata kiri Hyukjae. Bibirnya sedikit berkilau entah karena _lipbalm_ atau _saliva_ dan helai rambut laki-laki itu yang sekarang berwarna kecoklatan sedikit berantakan. Donghae tidak sadar memperhatikan laki-laki di depannya itu sedikit lebih lama, dan mendadak gengamannya pada kamera di tangannya mengerat.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum disela-sela ciuman menuntut Donghae di bibirnya. Tangan laki-laki itu bermain di seluruh tubuhnya dan Hyukjae melenguh, keras dan menggoda. Hyukjae sengaja memakai kemeja kebesaran dan tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya untuk menggoda Donghae. Ini lebih dari tiga bulan sejak mereka terakhir bertemu sekembalinya Donghae dari Amazon. Donghae menghabiskan sepanjang musim semi di dataran Timur Tengah dan Hyukjae sibuk dengan peragaan _fashion week_ dan pemotretan di Eropa. Ketika mereka akhirnya sama-sama kembali ke Korea, Hyukjae tahu dia merindukan laki-laki itu, menginginkan sentuhannya. Tapi Donghae seperti biasa selalu sibuk dengan kamera-kameranya, mengabaikan Hyukjae yang juga kebetulan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen. Maka, hari ini Hyukjae membuat dua cangkir kopi meskipun dia tidak meminumnya, duduk begitu dekat dengan Donghae dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang seringkali dia tanyakan. Dan, ketika Donghae menoleh, menyadari mata laki-laki itu sedikit membesar saat melihat dirinya, Hyukjae tahu, misinya telah berhasil.

.

Telapak tangan Donghae yang terasa kasar mengelus paha dalam Hyukjae dan terus bergerilya hingga tangannya berhasil menangkup bokong laki-laki itu. Kemejanya tersingkap ketika Donghae mengangkat satu kakinya untuk mengalung di paha Donghae yang terbungkus celana rumahan. Bibir mereka masih bertaut ketika keduanya berhasil memasuki kamar utama. Sinar matahari sore menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar di sisi ruangan. Kancing kemeja Hyukjae dikoyak oleh Donghae dan tangan laki-laki itu menyusup menemukan putingnya. Hyukjae mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tidak sabar, Donghae akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae sepenuhnya, kaki-kaki jenjang model itu melingkar dengan mudah di pingganya. Jemari Hyukjae menekan, menangkup pipi dan dagu fotografer itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia merasakan rambut-rambut tipis yang tumbuh di bawah hidung dan dagu Donghae, menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu belum bercukur sekembalinya dia dari antah berantah.

Hyukjae terpekik kecil ketika Donghae melepaskannya dari gendongan laki-laki itu, setengah melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang kamar berseprai putih. Tubuh sang model terpantul beberapa kali di atas ranjang dengan mulut menganga. " _What_ —"

" _Stay_ ," Donghae memperingatkan. Tubuhnya berdiri beberapa meter dari ranjang dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca, napasnya memburu dan matanya berkilat oleh nafsu. Hyukjae menunggu. " _Stay there and pose for me_."

Hyukjae tidak mengerti, tetapi ketika tangan kanan Donghae—yang baru Hyukjae sadari menggenggam benda itu, mengangkat Leica M9-nya dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arahnya, Hyukjae merasakan gejolak adrenalin yang membuat napasnya tercekat. " _No way_ …"

Kilatan putih pertama menyadarkan Hyukjae bahwa laki-laki itu serius dengan apa yang dia katakan. Menjilat bibirnya yang masih basah dengan _saliva_ Donghae, Hyukjae mengangkat tubuhnya dan beringsut ke belakang, menyandarkan dirinya pada tumpukan bantal yang tinggi. Kakinya ia lebarkan dan ia tekuk mendekat ke dada. Kemejanya tak mampu menutupi apapun, membiarkan lubang dan penisnya yang menengang terekspos pada laki-laki di depannya.

Suara Hyukjae bergetar oleh antusiasme ketika dia bertanya, " _How you want me to do_?"

" _Touch your self_ ," dengan itu, Donghae kembali menekan tombol _shutter._

Dengan gemetar, Hyukjae membawa jari-jari tangannya ke mulut dan menjilatnya, hampir terlalu sensual hingga membuat bahu laki-laki di depannya menegang. Sebelah tangannya menurunkan kerah kemeja yang berhasil Donghae koyak kancingnya untuk memperlihatkan sebelah bahunya yang halus sekaligus mengekspos putingnya yang mengeras. Telunjuknya bermain-main di _areola_ miliknya dan menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari bibirnya yang sibuk menggulum jemari. Diantara kegiatannya itu, kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup masih mampu menyadari kilatan lainnya dari kamera Donghae.

Cukup dengan jari-jari di mulutnya, Hyukjae melepaskannya dengan bunyi 'pop' pelan dan membawa jemarinya ke bawah, menyentuh lingkaran lubangnya. Bibirnya menyeringai dan tawa gemetar keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Donghae mulai menurunkan celananya dan menangkup penisnya yang tegang dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Lalu, Hyukjae membawa satu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangnya, menghasilkan desahan yang menggema di ruangan kamarnya yang luas. Melihat Donghae masih terus menekan _shutter_ kameranya, Hyukjae menambahkan jarinya satu persatu, membuatnya menggeliat dan mendesah semakin keras ketika keempat jarinya berhasil masuk. Napasnya sesak dan dia terengah. Hyukjae mendongak memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Merasa malu sekaligus terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sedangkan Donghae masih bergeming dua meter di hadapannya, dengan kamera di depan wajahnya dan tangan kiri yang menangkup penisnya sendiri.

" _Move, Hyukjae_ ," suara Donghae terdengar seperti geraman, Hyukjae tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Donghae. Lalu, dengan pelan jemarinya mulai bergerak.

"Nggh.."

Hyukjae pernah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia pernah dengan sengaja memakai rok bekas pemotretan pada hari sebelumnya dan berpose di ranjang untuk menggoda Donghae yang baru pulang dari bekerja. Dia pernah meminta Donghae untuk melakukan seks di depan jendela apartemen yang terbuka untuk menyadari betapa eksibisionisnya mereka berdua. Dia bahkan pernah memakai _stocking_ berjaring dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil melakukan _skype_ dengan Donghae yang sedang berada di luar negeri. Tetapi, dengan segala macam pakaian aneh yang Hyukjae pakai saat melakukan seks atau dimanapun tempat Donghae dan dia bercinta, dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Mendapati Donghae mengambil setiap gambar dirinya yang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri membuatnya puluhan kali merasa ditelanjangi dan terangsang begitu hebat. Dia merasa seperti maniak dan sekaligus menyukainya.

Gerakan jemari Hyukjae semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tak mampu lagi dia kenali. Bulir keringat membuat jalan di pelipisnya dan turun menyentuh pipi, anak rambutnya melekat di sekitar kening dan Hyukjae tidak mampu peduli. Putingnya dia tarik lebih keras, membuatnya terengah diantara jemarinya yang bermain di bawah sana, dan ketika akhirnya dia menemukan titik terdalamnya, Hyukjae tersedak.

Hyukjae menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali, lebih keras, lebih dalam. Suaranya parau dan desahannya tak terkendali. Kakinya yang gemetar perlahan menutup. Lututnya saling bersentuhan dan tubuhnya semakin condong ke depan tak kuasa menahan gelenyar di tubuhnya. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah dia mendesah atau menangis saat suara yang keluar dari mulutnya menyapa gendang telingannya, tetapi jemarinya tidak berhenti bergerak. Dia tidak lagi memedulikan kilatan putih dan bunyi _shutter_ yang semakin sering. Lalu saat gelombang itu datang, Hyukjae menjatuhkan keningnya di antara kedua lutunya dan memekik, spermanya membasahi sebagian kemeja dan seprai di bawah tubuhnya. Hyukjae terengah hebat.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hyukjae hanya mampu mendengar desah napasnya yang memburu. Lalu dia merasakan beban lain di ranjang, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan Donghae yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menangkup kedua pipinya dan memagut bibirnya dengan segera, membuatnya melenguh. Donghae membuka lebar kakinya dan memposisikan tubuhnya di antara keduanya. Tangannya mengangkat sebelah kaki Hyukjae dan dengan sekali hentakan, dia bergerak masuk, mengakibatkan Hyukjae memekik dan melepas ciumannya.

Hyukjae terdorong semakin dalam ke tumpukan bantal di belakang tubuhnya. Dia mendongak membiarkan belakang kepalanya menyentuh permukaan bantal yang nyaman. Merasa pening dengan sensasi klimaks yang belum usai dan rangsangan baru yang dia terima dari penis Donghae yang menghujam keras di dalam tubuhnya. Diantara napasnya yang berantakan dan suaranya yang tak terkendali, dia merasakan tangan Donghae bergerilnya di balik fabrik kemejanya, mengelus tulang ekor hingga punggungnya yang melengkung dan Hyukjae kembali melenguh. Napas Donghae terasa di antara ceruk leher dan telinganya. Lehernya berulang kali terasa panas dan perih tapi dia tidak mampu peduli. Matanya yang berair melihat ke langit-langit kamar tak fokus. Ketika Donghae bergerak semakin cepat, tangan Hyukjae secara bergantian mencengkram seprai, lengan, hingga punggung Donghae. Saat klimaks keduanya akhirnya datang, Donghae mendesah tepat di telinga kanannya dan Hyukjae membiarkan desahannya mengalun ke seluruh ruangan tanpa dia tahan. Satu tetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Jemari kakinya yang sebelumnya mengerut kini melonggar, kedua kakinya terjatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuh Donghae. Keduanya tetap berada di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, terlalu lelah dan tertegun untuk memproses apa yang telah terjadi.

" _That was_ —" Donghae terengah. Dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan berbaring di sebelah laki-laki itu.

" _That was insane_ ," Hyukjae tertawa kecil dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, kelopak matanya memberat. " _Best sex I've ever had_."

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mendengar deru napas teratur dari tubuh laki-laki yang tergolek di sebelahnya. Hyukjae tertidur. Tangan Donghae menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di kening Hyukjae lalu mengecupnya. Dia lalu bangkit ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sepotong handuk basah untuk membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae. Setelah mengganti kemeja Hyukjae dengan baju bersih dia menyelimuti tubuh itu, lalu berganti membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Saat selesai dia menyadari bahwa matahari sudah sepenuhnya turun. Lampu-lampu seluruh kota tampak berkilauan di balik jendela yang lebar.

Donghae kemudian meraih Leica-nya yang dia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya, dia berbalik dan mengabadikan satu foto terakhir Hyukjae. Seks tadi sangat luar biasa, Donghae mengakui. Hyukjae terlihat berkali-kali lebih seksi dari biasanya. Tapi dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini, pemandangan Hyukjae yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut tebal, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang berantakan dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, tenang dalam tidurnya, adalah momen terindah yang mampu dia abadikan dalam kameranya. Karena, dari sekian banyak kamera di dunia ini yang mampu menangkap sisi super model Hyukjae dengan keangkuhan dan keanggunannya, hanya dia yang mampu melihat sisi lain Hyukjae ini. Dan sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan mau berbagi kepada siapapun.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Donghae terkadang heran dengan sifat posesifnya. Tetapi dia hanya ingin dunia tahu, bahwa dia milik Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae hanya miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, October 2016.**

Akhir Oktober di Seoul dengan suhu yang semakin rendah, Donghae mempersiapkan keberangkatannya untuk dua minggu ekspedisi yang baru. Laki-laki itu memasukan kamera dan beberapa lensa ke dalam tas khusus dan memastikan semuanya aman di dalam sana. Disampingnya, Hyukjae memilah beberapa pakaian yang akan Donghae masukan kembali ke dalam koper. Menjadi fotografer alam liar membuat Donghae terbiasa membawa beberapa potong pakaian yang akan selalu dia bawa, dan sesekali dalam kepulangannya, dia akan mengganti pakaiannya untuk menyesuaikan perubahan musim di negara yang dia tuju. Kali ini, tujuan Donghae dan timnya adalah sebuah hutan hujan tropis di bibir sungai di tengah kepulauan Kalimantan di Indonesia.

"Apakah itu dekat dengan Melebung?" Hyukjae bertanya. Donghae terdiam sebentar mendengar nama itu, sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis.

"Tidak. Melebung ada di Sumatra dan kali ini, tim akan ke Kalimantan," Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang mengangguk. Jemarinya masih melipat pakaian Donghae.

"Aku ingin ke Melebung lagi,"

Donghae yang selesai dengan tas kameranya menghampiri Hyukjae, mengecup pipi laki-laki itu singkat. "Lain kali kita akan kesana, berdua."

Ketika dia melihat senyum laki-laki di depannya, Donghae merasa ingin kembali pada waktu itu.

Waktu pertama kali dia bertemu Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melebung, Riau, 2011.**

Indonesia _panas_ , Donghae menekankan itu dalam pikirannya. Bukan berarti dia tidak terbiasa dengan sengatan matahari, suhu di Afrika dan Timur Tengah bahkan lebih tinggi daripada di Riau, tetapi kemejanya yang basah dan melekat di punggungnya membuatnya mau tidak mau risih. Menjadi _volunteer_ sekaligus fotografer untuk UNICEF adalah salah satu agendanya tahun ini. Pemuda itu begitu bergairah sehingga memutuskan untuk mengikuti keberangkatan kloter pertama untuk para _volunteer_ dan _staff_ dan sampai di desa ini lebih cepat dua hari dari yang lainnya.

 _Melebung_ —dia mengulang dalam pikirannya, adalah desa terpencil diantara hamparan kebun kelapa sawit yang begitu sunyi. Seperti keindahan alam lainnya yang selalu menyimpan kejutan, Donghae tidak sabar untuk melihat kejutan apa yang disimpan alam untuknya kali ini.

.

Donghae terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang di sebuah rumah tempat _volunteer_ dan _staff_ UNICEF tinggal untuk dua minggu kedepan. Bergelas-gelas bekas air putih teronggok di atas meja, bukti pelampiasan orang-orang dalam rombongannya yang menderita karena panas yang mencekik. Salah satu _staff_ bilang, kloter kedua akan sampai hari ini. Di dalamnya, ada beberapa atasan UNICEF dan juga duta UNICEF untuk Korea Selatan yang menurut kabar yang dia dengar merupakan super model internasional yang tengah naik daun. Donghae tidak ambil pusing dan memilih mengelap lensa kameranya dengan kain khusus.

Tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, dia tidak menyadari beberapa mobil _jeep_ dan mobil _box_ yang memasuki pelataran rumah. Ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya berbondong-bondong untuk mendekati rombongan mobil itu, wajah Donghae terangkat dari kamera di pangkuannya dan dia menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut yang begitu mencolok turun dari salah satu mobil _jeep_. Kakinya terbalut celana khaki dengan kemeja sederhana yang membalut badannya. Tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya terkesan pucat seolah-olah tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan sinar matahari. Dan wajahnya—untuk beberapa detik agaknya Donghae tertegun, pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, begitu sederhana namun indah disaat yang bersamaan. Lalu, ketika sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, tanpa sadar, lengan Donghae terangkat dan mengarahkan lensa kameranya, mengatur diafragma dan menekan _shutter._ Sedetik kemudian, ketika sudah begitu terlambat bagi Donghae untuk menghindar, iris matanya bersirobok dengan mata _doe_ itu, lalu pemuda itu tanpa beban tersenyum kepadanya. Donghae merasakan napasnya tercekat.

 _Oh alam_ , rintihnya _, kejutan yang menyenangkan._

.

.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengambil gambarku?"

Minggu terakhirnya di Melebung, pada suatu sore yang mendung, Donghae terjebak bersama Hyukjae di sampingnya dalam perjalanan pulang selepas bermain dengan anak-anak desa. Diantara deretan kelapa sawit yang padat di kanan kiri mereka, kaki keduanya melangkah hampir beriringan di jalan utama yang berlumpur. Siluet anak-anak desa sudah menghilang di ujung jalan, bersama derai tawa mereka yang teredam. Donghae memandang langit yang hitam sebelum menoleh kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau, kenapa suka sekali mengambil gambarku," _mata doe itu lagi._ Donghae memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan mendengus, menggumamkan " _Percaya diri sekali_ ," tetapi tidak mengutarakan bantahan. Hyukjae dibuatnya tersenyum karena itu.

Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah; _'Kenapa Hyukjae begitu menggoda untuk dia foto?'_ Donghae ingin memukul kepalanya ketika pikiran itu terlintas. Dua minggu bersama super model itu membuat Donghae lebih banyak memperhatikan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan anak-anak dan warga sekitar dan hal itu membuatnya menghabiskan banyak slot memori demi mengambil gambar Hyukjae. Statusnya sebagai super model sama sekali tidak memengaruhi perlakuannya kepada anak-anak desa dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hyukjae begitu terbuka dan sederhana. Donghae menyukai senyum lebar pemuda itu, menyukai wajahnya yang putih yang akan sedikit memerah karena bermain dibawah sinar matahari seharian, menyukai tungkai kakinya yang telihat lincah saat berlari, menyukai apapun yang dia lakukan. Donghae tahu betul selama ini Hyukjae sadar tengah difoto, tetapi pemuda itu diam saja. Maka ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya, Donghae mau tak mau tergagap.

"Ambil gambarku," Hyukjae tiba-tiba berucap dan mengagetkan Donghae. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat yang cukup lama tetapi tidak ada yang bergerak. Kamera Donghae masih menggantung di lehernya dan Hyukjae masih menunggu. Lalu, Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya sembari melangkah mendahului Donghae. "Kau hanya berani mengambil gambarku diam-diam."

Donghae terkesiap, tersinggung sekaligus merasakan panas menjalari pipinya tapi dia tak punya alasan untuk membantah. Lalu, dia akhirnya mengangkat kameranya dan lagi, secara diam-diam, mengambil gambar punggung Hyukjae yang berjalan jauh di depan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman menggelikan.

Pekikan Hyukjae yang menyerukan namanya menyadarkannya bahwa hujan mulai turun. Bulir-bulir air yang semula kecil berubah deras, terjangan air hujan terasa sakit ketika mengenai wajah dan pakaian mereka dalam sekejab sudah basah kuyup. Sadar atau tidak, Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae sembari menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Lalu, dalam sekali kedip, Donghae merasakan kakinya tergelincir di permukaan tanah yang berlumpur. Dia terjatuh, keras, menarik Hyukjae yang berada dalam genggamannya. Suara kecipak menggema ketika bokong keduanya menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Mereka terdiam dalam beberapa detik, dengan mata yang membesar memandang satu sama lain. Lalu, tawa Hyukjae yang renyah itu pecah, membelah derai hujan yang turun deras di perkebunan kelapa sawit yang rapat itu. Donghae tertegun. Mendadak dunianya seolah berhenti berputar dan dia hanya mampu mendengar tawa Hyukjae yang mengalun, memperhatikan noda lumpur di wajah pemuda itu dan rambutnya yang basah karena air hujan. Mendadak, Hyukjae seakan menjadi dunianya.

Ketika seseorang bertanya padanya kelak, kapan pastinya dia jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, dia akan mampu menjawab dengan jelas; di Melebung, desa kecil di Kepulauan Riau, Indonesia, ditengah hujan deras dan lumpur yang mengotori tubuhnya, dengan rambut lepek yang jelek dan pemuda itu tertawa begitu indah. Saat itulah Lee Donghae jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Hyukjae.

.

Sepulangnya mereka dari Melebung, Donghae dan Hyukjae tetap berhubungan. Ditengah-tengah jadwal mereka yang padat, mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu kembali di Seoul. Membuat janji makan malam sederhana, menonton film berdua, berolahraga atau berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Han pada tengah malam. Lalu, berbulan-bulan setelahnya, Donghae lupa hari apa kala itu, yang dia tahu malam itu adalah musim dingin, karena Donghae mampu melihat uap tipis yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae saat dia berbicara terlampau dekat. Pipi pemuda itu terasa dingin dalam tangkupan tangannya. Bibir pemuda itu pecah-pecah dan Donghae tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya.

Pada suatu malam di musim dingin, di tepi sungai Han, Donghae menciumnya, dan pemuda itu balik memeluk lehernya, tidak menolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2016.**

Pada malam-malam tertentu tanpa kehadiran Donghae, Hyukjae akan duduk meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Seperti malam ini, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal dan secangkir teh yang mendingin terdiam di atas meja. Televisi empat puluh delapan inch di depannya akan menyala-laya menampilkan drama tengah malam yang sesungguhnya tidak dia perhatikan. Ponselnya teronggok di samping cangkir teh, sepi tanpa notifikasi apapun.

 _Donghae tidak membalas pesannya._

Menarik selimut sampai ke bahu, kakinya dia tekuk lebih dekat ke dada. Membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil daripada yang seharusnya. Jemari lentiknya terulur untuk meraih ponselnya, memutuskan untuk mengecek sosial media dan mencari informasi dari internet. Kemudian, pupilnya mengecil ketika melihat judul artikel yang menyebut nama Donghae.

 _ **Donghae Lee, A Young-Korean Wildlife Photographer**_ _ **Won Another Awards**_

Secepat kedipan matanya, ibu jarinya mengetuk layar ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah laman majalah _online._

 _ **As a young wildlife photographer, Donghae Lee (30) has been on the road worldwide for almost 10 years, exploring the most incredible itineraries. He's currently based in Seoul, Korea, his mother country, however never stays at home for a long time.**_

Hyukjae mendengus. Donghae memang jarang tinggal lebih dari seminggu di apartemen.

 _ **His newest shot of a dying polar bear on an island in northern Svalbard, Norway, has won an award for environmental issues of National Geographic Nature Photograper of the Year. He does not know whether the bear died from starving or ageing, but the starvation is more likely if the teeth are good quality. Such remain are often found today, as global warming and melting polar ice influences the polar bear population. *1)**_

Hyukjae menggumam. Hyukjae teringat Donghae sempat bercerita tentang _interview_ yang dilakukannya dengan salah satu majalah _online_ tentang penghargaan yang dia terima beberapa minggu lalu. Hyukjae juga sempat melihat hasil foto Donghae tentang beruang kutub yang malang, dan dia tidak terkejut jika Donghae mendapat penghargaan untuk itu.

Ibu jari Hyukjae masih terus men _sroll_ layar ponselnya, membaca lanjutan hasil wawancara Donghae tentang bagaimana pengalamannya selama berada di Svalbard dan bagaimana perasaan Donghae memenangkan penghargaan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, yang kembali menguatkan posisinya sebagai fotografer alam liar profesional—terlepas dari statusnya sebagai orang Korea dan _Asian_. Hyukjae mendengus lagi, _'memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi orang Asia'_ , pikirnya. Selebihnya, Hyukjae merasa bahwa jawaban Donghae yang dipaparkan oleh penulis sedikit berlebihan, tapi Hyukjae tidak akan heran. Kemudian iris matanya terfokus pada beberapa paragraf terakhir.

 _ **When being asked about what he likes and dislikes about wildlife photography, the young photographer smiles and falls silent for a moment.**_

" _ **I like everything about wildlife photography. Actually, the only boundary I have is an obligation to record the world with honesty and lucidity, whatever the object or the location. More than just exotic animals and wild adventures, wildlife photography is about seeing our surroundings with fresh eyes and child-like enthusiasm," he says. *2)**_

 _ **Being only 30, he's acknowledged by his integrity and unbearably beautiful photos and still wanted to take picture of wildlife for the rest of his life. Despite being one of the youngest professional wildlife photographer, his passion for photography and experience in wildlife photography brings the viewer a beautiful combination, which stands as a great inspiration for many others.**_

Hyukjae terdiam beberapa saat. Ponselnya tergenggam dalam tangannya yang tersimpan di atas perutnya.

Hyukjae selalu tahu Donghae mencintai pekerjaannya lebih dari apapun. Laki-laki itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa kembali ke alam bebas, untuk bisa memanjakan lensa kameranya dengan kejujuran dan keagungan alam, untuk selalu berpetualang dan _bebas_. Hyukjae selalu menelan kembali permintaannya agar Donghae tinggal setiap kali laki-laki itu akan pergi. Menahan kerinduan setiap kali pesan-pesannya tidak terbalas karena ponsel Donghae tidak memiliki sinyal. Menekan keinginannya untuk bergelung lebih lama dalam pelukan laki-laki itu ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dan berharap pagi tidak pernah datang. Donghae mencintai pekerjaannya juga kebebasannya dan Hyukjae tidak sanggup meminta lebih. Donghae dan kebebasan adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak akan pernah dipisahkan. Tidak juga oleh _nya_.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meringkuk lebih dalam, tenggelam dalam selimut dan kerinduannya.

Hujan turun di luar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanjung Puting National Park**

 **Borneo, November 2016.**

Hujan turun deras.

Di kedalaman hutan Borneo, di salah satu _camp_ penelitian orangutan, Donghae terduduk di depan pintu kayu yang menghadap langsung ke teras yang luas. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam secangkir kopi hitam yang masih utuh. Kopi hitam khas Indonesia yang amat Donghae sukai, namun malam ini dia urung untuk menikmatinya dan memilih terlarut dalam lamunannya. Ingatan sore tadi berkelebat di pikirannya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyebabkan Donghae sedikit terlonjak. Donghae menoleh untuk mendapati Hendra—seorang _research assistant_ muda yang bekerja di Taman Nasional ini, duduk di sebelahnya, sama-sama menggenggam secangkir kopi yang mengepul.

" _Still thinking about this afternoon's incident, Mr. Lee?_ " Tanyanya sembari menyesap kopi. Tatapannya mengarah lurus ke kedalaman hutan di depannya.

" _Yeah_ , _I guess,"_ Donghae juga melempar pandangannya kembali ke depan.

" _It's horrific, indeed, but as a wildlife photographer for years, shouldn't you get used to it by now?"_ Hendra menyenggol bahunya, Donghae sedikitnya merasa tersinggung.

" _I don't know, I just feel_ — _guilty_ ,"

Kali ini Hendra tidak merespon. Donghae tahu laki-laki itu mendengarkan tapi dia memilih menyesap kopinya kembali.

.

Sudah seminggu Donghae berada di _camp_ penelitian ini. Mempelajari orangutan, menjadi _volunteer_ untuk merawat primata menakjubkan itu, dan berkelana di seluruh hutan yang lebat atau rawa yang basah untuk mencari objek foto yang menarik. Siang tadi, bersama Hendra dan beberapa rekan lainnya, mereka menelusuri sungai dengan sebuah perahu—yang orang lokal menyebutnya ' _klotok'_ untuk melihat pemandangan sekaligus melakukan operasi rutin. Ditengah perjalanan, rombongan melihat asap tebal yang berasal dari hutan di salah satu sisi sungai, dan dengan aba-aba, klotok akhirnya berlabuh dan semua orang bergegas untuk mencari sumber api.

Kebakaran hutan sudah menjadi masalah serius di hutan Borneo selama berbulan-bulan. Donghae sudah banyak mendengar dari rekan sesama fotografer alam liar selepas mereka melakukan perjalanan di Indonesia. Maka ketika Donghae dihadapkan pada situasi yang sebenarnya, dia mampu merasakan dadanya sesak. Api ada dimana-mana, membakar lahan gambut yang terbentang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan hutan. Di atasnya pohon-pohon tumbuh menjulang, beberapa batangnya berubah hitam karena anak api yang menjalar naik.

Sayup-sayup, diantara keributan petugas taman nasional dan _volunteer_ yang berusaha memadamkan api, Donghae mendengar rintihan yang tak seberapa keras. Mendongak, dia berusaha mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan seekor bayi orangutan tengah bergelayut di salah satu dahan pohon, mencengkramnya seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung padanya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Donghae berlari mendekati pohon itu dan berusaha memanjatnya, Canon-nya menggantung di lehernya yang berkeringat. Saat sampai di dahan tempat bayi orangutan itu berada, Donghae berusaha meraihnya dengan hati-hati, tetapi jemari kecil bayi orangutan itu masih mencengkram dahan pohon yang rapuh. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan, masih setengah merintih. Ditengah usahanya, Donghae mencari-cari kemana arah pandang bayi orangutan itu, dan ketika dia menemukannya, hati Donghae mencelos.

Seekor orangutan dewasa bergelayut di batang pohon tidak jauh dari pohon tempatnya berada, terjebak disana. Pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya telah termakan lidah api, rerumputan di bawahnya berubah menjadi lautan merah. Lengannya yang panjang berusaha meraih sesuatu, suaranya lantang seperti berteriak, dan kemudian Donghae sadar bahwa orangutan dewasa itu adalah induk dari bayi orangutan dalam pelukannya. Ditengah batinnya yang bergejolak, tangan kanan Donghae secara tidak sadar meraih kameranya yang tergantung, mengarahkan lensanya ke arah induk orangutan, menangkap semua momen yang sedang terjadi. Raut ketakutan sang induk, barisan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya serta asap putih yang mengaburkan pemandangan itu, semuanya tertangkap dalam diafragma kamera Donghae. Saat dia akhirnya tersadar kembali, Donghae menyadari bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat. Ketika dia melihat pegangan sang induk orangutan pada dahan pohon mulai terlepas, dia berteriak. Keras. Selanjutnya dia tidak tahu suara siapa yang dia dengar, teriakannya, atau bayi orangutan dalam pelukannya, atau suara berdebam di bawah sana.

.

Donghae menutup matanya dengan perasaan gelisah. Alisnya menyatu dalam beberapa detik, kemudian bibirnya berbisik lirih, " _I could've saved her_."

Derai hujan menyamarkan bisikannya, tetapi Hendra menoleh. " _You saved her baby_ ," katanya, " _And that's_ e _nough_."

Donghae terdiam. Hendra benar, menjadi fotografer alam liar selama bertahun-tahun seharusnya membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Meskipun begitu, dia masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Alam menawarkan kebebasan dan keindahan yang luar biasa, tetapi alam juga menyiapkan kejutan yang mengerikan. Dan pada saat seperti ini, dia teringat kepada Hyukjae.

Mencintai laki-laki itu seperti alam liar. Begitu indah, begitu bebas, namun juga penuh kejutan. Ketika alam liar menyimpan kejutan yang mampu melukainya, Hyukjae adalah kejutan yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Menggenapi setiap sudut kekosongan, mengisinya utuh dengan hal-hal sederhana dan cinta yang apa adanya. Hyukjae adalah definisi kebebasan yang sesungguhnya. Dalam batasan pekerjaannya, laki-laki itu bebas melakukan apapun. Bebas memilih pakaian apa yang akan dia kenakan dan bebas menolak sesuatu yang tidak dia suka. Diluar pekerjaannya, dia bebas untuk terduduk di sofa seharian dengan _Nutella_ di pangkuannya dan menonon film komedi romantis, meskipun hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan pakaian longgar. Dia dengan keterbukaannya menunggu Donghae pulang dan akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, bahkan Hyukjae akan menjadi sangat vokal saat bercinta. Kebebasan yang terpancar dalam perlakuan Hyukjae membuatnya ketakutan. Dia bukan tidak sadar dengan arti tatapan laki-laki itu padanya, pada setiap detik-detik keberangkatan Donghae meninggalkannya menuju ke alam liar, pada malam-malam mereka di atas ranjang, atau ketika mereka duduk di sofa dan saling terdiam. Hyukjae menginginkannya _tinggal_ , menetap bersamanya, membangun komitmen, tetapi Donghae selalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Karena, ketika perasaan itu menyeruap, dia begitu ingin menggenggam Hyukjae, tetapi dia begitu takut jika kebebasan itu akan dia renggut dan laki-laki itu mati dalam cengkramannya.

Sehingga, dalam bertahun-tahun yang telah mereka lewati, dia memilih untuk tidak pernah menggenggam Hyukjae, melainkan berjalan di sampingnya, mengabaikan sinar mata penuh kekecewaan laki-laki itu dan membiarkannya redup perlahan-lahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Christmas Eve.**

Salju pertama turun malam ini.

Di atas sofa tua yang masih tetap hangat, Donghae memeluknya teramat erat. Kepala laki-laki itu tersimpan di antara bahu dan lehernya. Napas hangatnya menggelitik Hyukjae tetapi mereka tidak bergerak. Nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing.

" _Want me to wash your feet?_ " Donghae bertanya setelah keheningan yang lama, dan Hyukjae tahu dia tidak akan mampu menolak.

.

Hyukjae menyadari ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu sekembalinya dia dari Indonesia. Dia sering mendapati Donghae menatapnya lebih lama. Lebih tepatnya, matanya tersimpan pada Hyukjae tapi pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Donghae akan lebih sering duduk di dekatnya, melupakan kamera-kameranya yang tersimpan entah dimana, mengelus pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, bermain dengan jari-jarinya dan mengecupnya satu persatu. Donghae menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Hyukjae dan membiarkan laki-laki itu merasakan keberadaannya lebih lama, lebih utuh. Seperti malam ini, ketika Hyukjae terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Donghae yang berlutut di bawahnya, dengan hati-hati membasuh kakinya, memijatnya pelan dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang halus, Hyukjae merasakan hatinya berdesir, sekali lagi.

"Jari kelingkingmu lecet,"

"Terlalu lama memakai pantofel,"

"Jangan gunakan lagi jika itu menyakitimu."

Dalam keremangan kamar yang sengaja dibiarkan seperti itu, Hyukjae menemukan iris Donghae yang mendongak untuk menatapnya. Namun Hyukjae diam saja, tenggelam dalam mata Donghae. Hyukjae masih bergeming bahkan ketika laki-laki itu beranjak bangkit dan meraih bibirnya kedalam ciuman. Bibir laki-laki itu menari lembut di atas bibirnya, teramat lembut dan membuatnya melenguh pelan. Tangannya setengah mengangkat Hyukjae untuk berbaring di tengah ranjang, kemudian dengan sama lembutnya, dia membuat laki-laki di bawahnya melepas seluruh lapisan pakaiannya, membiarkannya terekspos dalam kungkungannya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang membuatnya melayang, Hyukjae kehilangan kehangatan di bibirnya. Dia menengadah untuk mendapati Donghae beringsut bangkit dari tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu meraih tungkai kakinya, menghujani jemari kakinya dengan ciuman tipis, beralih ke pergelangan kakinya, ke sepanjang tulang keringnya, terus menuju paha dalamnya, dan memberikan gigitan lembut di antara tulang selangkangannya. Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar ketika merasakan ciuman laki-laki itu berlanjut di sepanjang permukaan kulit perutnya, menyusuri tulang badan di antara rusuknya, kemudian meninggalkan gigitan lainnya di kedua tulang selangkanya. Kelopak mata Hyukjae tertutup ketika merasakan ciuman itu berlanjut menuju leher, telinga, pelipisnya dan menyusuri permukaan wajahnya. Dia merasakan kelopak matanya dikecup satu per satu, Donghae mencium tulang hidungnya, ujung hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan tahi lalat di bawah matanya tetapi laki-laki itu melewatkan bibirnya yang gemetar. Ciumannya turun ke dagunya, Donghae sengaja menarik bibirnya di sepanjang rahangnya dan kemudian ketika Hyukjae membuka matanya, kepala Donghae turun untuk meraih bibirnya sekali lagi.

Hyukjae berakhir dengan perut dan dadanya menyentuh permukaan ranjang. Setengah wajahnya tersembunyi dalam bantal yang dia cengkram erat, punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Donghae yang bergerak lembut di belakangnya. Desahannya bercampur dengan Donghae, mengalun bebas di ruangan kamarnya yang temaram dan hangat. Jemarinya yang meremas seprai di sisi tubuhnya diraih oleh Donghae—jemari laki-laki itu menyusup di antara jemari Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka bergerak dengan cara yang begitu lembut, begitu benar seolah-olah dunia menginginkannya seperti itu. Dan ketika dorongan di belakang tubuhnya bertambah sering, dada laki-laki itu mendesak punggungnya begitu keras, begitu nyata, lalu keduanya meledak dan luruh dalam sensasi yang familiar. Hyukjae merasakan punggungnya dikecup oleh bibir yang basah, Donghae mengenali setiap titik hitam di permukaan punggungnya, membuat hatinya kembali berdesir.

Saat Hyukjae akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring di satu sisi tubuhnya dan memunggungi Donghae, dia menarik lengan laki-laki itu untuk melingkari perutnya dan menggenggam jemarinya erat. Bibirnya berbisik tanpa mampu ia tahan, " _Please, stay_ ," dan kelopak matanya menutup sedih. Biarkan, untuk malam ini saja, dia ingin Donghae tinggal.

Sedangkan Donghae dibelakangnya, dengan sepenuh hati merengkuh Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. Lengannya melingkari perut laki-laki itu, menariknya begitu dekat. Ketika dia mendengar bisikan lirih dari bibir laki-laki itu, Donghae berbisik di telinganya, " _I will_ ," dan kelopak matanya menutup sedih. Biarkan, untuk malam ini saja, dia akan tinggal, dan menggenggam laki-laki itu. Erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tidak tinggal.

Selepas tahun baru yang mereka lewatkan bersama, Donghae memberitahunya bahwa dia akan pergi ke Afrika.

 _Backpack_ nya sudah terkepak di atas sofa dan laki-laki itu sudah rapih dengan celana dan kemeja bepergian yang nyaman. Sebuah _boots_ tua menyelimuti kakinya yang tak kenal lelah. Hyukjae, dalam balutan piyama satin dan rambut yang berantakan, bertanya lirih.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

Donghae memberinya pandangan penuh penyesalan dan menjawab, " _I can't_."

"Tapi Sora _noona_ akan menikah lusa besok,"

" _We've talked about this, okay_? Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Sora _n_ _oona_ ,"

"Sora _noona_ hanya merasa tak enak padamu,"

"Hyukjae—"

"Donghae, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, tapi kumohon kali ini, tinggallah."

Donghae terdiam. "Tidak bisa,"

" _Do you even consider me as important as your job_?" ada nada terluka dari suara laki-laki itu, dan Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak menatap matanya.

" _What are you talking about? I thought you're fine with my job_ ,"

" _I am! But I just_ —" Hyukjae mengusap rambutnya lelah. "Apakah pekerjaanmu lebih penting dariku?"

"Hyukjae, _what? Of course, not_!"

" _THEN STAY_!"

" _I love both of you, okay_? _WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CHILDISH!"_

Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar dengan nada suara mereka yang meninggi.

" _NO—I just want you to stay for awhile,"_ suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti menangis. _"_ Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau menganggap hubungan kita serius atau tidak,"

"HYUKJAE!" Donghae berteriak, "PERHATIKAN KATA-KATAMU DAN BERHENTI BERSIKAP EGOIS!" dan ketika mata _doe_ itu menatapnya, dia mampu menemukan setitik luka disana. Donghae mencelos.

"Aku—"

" _Am I_ ," Hyukjae berucap lirih. " _Am I being selfish_?"

Tubuh laki-laki itu mundur perlahan, dan Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik laki-laki itu mendekat kembali.

" _I'm sorry,_ " dengan itu, Hyukjae berbalik menuju kamar mereka, menutup pintunya dengan suara berdebam. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kalut, di ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih luas. Sejenak dia merasakan kerinduan Hyukjae yang tertinggal di ruangan itu, menyusup masuk dan menjadikan rasa bersalahnya semakin meluap.

Dia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, membisikan kata maafnya dan meraih laki-laki itu dalam pelukannya. Tetapi, dengan harga diri dan perasaan yang sama terluka, dia meraih _backpack_ nya yang teronggok dan melangkah keluar, menutup pintu apartemennya dan pergi. Pergi menuju kebebasan yang dia butuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New York, January 2017.  
**

Dua minggu setelah pertengkaran mereka, laki-laki itu tidak menghubungi Hyukjae sama sekali, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja bersama peralatan _make up_ yang tersebar acak. Hyukjae terduduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap cermin-cermin besar dengan bola lampu yang mengelilingi setiap sudutnya. Wajahnya sudah terpoles _make up_ tipis, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dibuat sedikit berantakan. Kakinya menyilang dan tangannya dia lipat dekat ke dada, padangan matanya kosong.

Hyukjae tahu dia egois. Terlena dengan perlakuan berbeda yang dia dapatkan dari Donghae selama beberapa hari, pagi itu, dia terbangun dan mengetahui Donghae sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Afrika. Logikanya memaksanya untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, melepas Donghae pergi dengan ciuman dan ucapan hati-hati, tetapi pagi itu, emosinya berkata sebaliknya. Hyukjae tahu Donghae marah besar. Hyukjae bersikap cukup kekanakan dengan mempertanyakan keseriusan laki-laki itu padanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa bertahun-tahun bersama Donghae, sudah cukup bisa membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak main-main.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, Hyukjae pikir mungkin dia harus meminta maaf kepada Donghae ketika pemotretan kali ini sudah selesai.

Ponselnya di atas meja bergetar, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dengan alis berkerut, dia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di ponselnya dan membawa benda itu mendekat ke telinganya.

" _Hello_?"

Setelah beberapa saat, lengannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya, ponselnya masih tergenggam dengan erat. Dia terdiam pada posisinya sebelum Jungsoo akhirnya mendekat dan mengguncang bahunya.

" _Hey, you okay_?" Jungsoo bertanya, tangannya kini berada di kedua bahu Hyukjae. "Hyukjae, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Hyukjae kemudian menyadari kedua pipinya basah, saat dia menengadah dan menatap Jungsoo, dia melihat kekhawatiran di mata lelaki yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung_ ," lirihnya. "Donghae—"

Selanjutnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, Park Jungsoo menyaksikan Lee Hyukjae rubuh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas lantai marmer, dan bibirnya terus membisikan nama Donghae. Jungsoo tidak mampu menawarkan hal lain kecuali sebuah pelukan erat kepada tubuh Hyukjae yang gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sorry to inform you this, Sir. But Mr. Lee has gotten into an accident this afternoon. He fell off from the cliff and has now been taken to hospital. We're afraid that he's suffering from severe head injuries and we think he broke his legs. We got your number from his phone, are you one of his relative, Sir?"_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **If I hadn't let you go that day, would you still be here with me today?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, September 2017.**

Hyukjae terbangun oleh derai hujan yang turun di luar. Tirai jendelanya sedikit tersingkap, mengizinkan seberkas cahaya masuk menerangi kamarnya yang temaram. Sebuah lampu kecil berpendar di sudut meja nakasnya. Dia menoleh sesaat, menemukan tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong dan dingin.

Hyukjae bangkit terduduk, membenahi kerah piyamanya kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya dengan setengah mengantuk. Langkahnya berlanjut keluar kamar, memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan membuat segelas teh panas dan setumpuk roti bakar. Sambil menunggu roti bakarnya matang, dia menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Lengan piyama yang menutupi hampir seluruh telapak tangannya tak dia hiraukan. Lima belas menit kemudian figurnya terduduk di sofa dengan selimut menutupi seluruh paha dan kakinya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti bakar yang masih panas dan jemarinya mencari-cari remot televisi yang tersembunyi di antara bantal-bantal sofa yang empuk. Lalu, ketika akhirnya dia menemukannya, tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menghidupkan televisi, lengan piyamanya merosot turun.

Siaran berita pagi mengalun pelan di ruang tengahnya, setengah mengusik keheningan apartemen dan gemericik hujan di luar. Hyukjae terduduk diam dengan kaki menyilang di atas sofa, khusyuk menikmati sarapannya. Ketika netranya menoleh ke samping dan menemukan bingkai foto berukuran besar tersimpan di permukaan dinding, senyumnya mengembang.

.

.

Hyukjae tidak pernah melupakan hari-hari dimana dia menangis begitu hebat. Ketakutan menggerogoti fisik dan batinnya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti berdoa untuk setiap hari yang dia habiskan untuk menanti kabar Donghae dan menunggu laki-laki itu untuk kembali bersamanya.

Perlu seminggu penuh bagi keluarga Donghae mendapatkan izin dari rumah sakit pusat di Afrika Selatan untuk memindahkan perawatan bagi Donghae ke rumah sakit di Seoul untuk menjalankan operasi kecil di kepalanya karena luka yang dia alami. Hyukjae hanya diam saat Ibu Donghae memeluknya begitu erat, ketika akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Donghae yang terbaring pasca operasi. Perban putih melilit kepalanya, kakinya di-gips dan banyak memar dan bekas luka di sekitar wajahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae memilih untuk membiarkan Donghae bebas di alam liar daripada terbaring di sampingnya tanpa membuka matanya—laki-laki itu tidak bergerak, tidak sadarkan diri begitu lama.

Dalam penantiannya terhadap Donghae, Hyukjae melepas semua aktivitasnya dan Jungsoo lebih dari mampu untuk mengerti keadaannya. Hyukjae akan terduduk di samping ranjangnya setiap malam setelah dengan sopan meminta Ibu Donghae untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Pada malam-malam yang hening itu, dia menggenggam tangan Donghae yang tidak lagi hangat dan menggumamkan doa yang mengalun di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Air matanya mengalir lebih sering dan tanpa dia sadari, lingkaran matanya menghitam, pipinya tirus, berulang kali melewatkan waktu makannya dan berat badannya akan merosot drastis, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari kekasihnya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Namun setiap malamnya, sebelum kelopak matanya menutup, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk beringsut dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Donghae bahwa dia mencintainya dan akan terus menunggunya bangun, berharap lelaki itu mendengarnya.

Dua kali sehari, Hyukjae akan mengusap seluruh tubuh Donghae dengan kain basah. Memperhatikan setiap detail dari Donghae lebih dari biasanya; wajahnya yang tirus, bekas lukanya yang mulai kering, dan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan pucat. Membasuh tangan dan sebelah kakinya yang tidak di-gips dengan hati-hati, seperti yang laki-laki itu sering lakukan padanya. Setelah selesai, dia mengganti pakaian Donghae dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutinya kembali, menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. Hyukjae akan duduk kembali di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya yang tak juga hangat dan menyadari, jamari lelaki itu tidak mampu membalas genggamannya. Dia menangis sekali lagi.

Setelah malam-malam tanpa tidur dan malam-malam tanpa kepastian kapan laki-laki itu akan sadar, Hyukjae mulai ragu apakah Donghae dapat bertahan. Dokter berkata bahwa kondisi Donghae sudah stabil tetapi kelopak mata laki-laki itu masih setia menutup, mengabaikan permintaan Hyukjae dan melewatkan air matanya. Hyukjae sekali lagi tertidur di sampingnya dengan bekas air mata yang mengering.

Suatu malam, tepat sebulan setelah Donghae mengalami kecelakaan itu, Hyukjae merasakan tangannya digenggam. Ditengah kantuk yang masih menggelayut, Hyukjae terbangun, menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kelopak mata lelaki itu telah terbuka. Kedua pasang mata sendunya menatap Hyukjae, ada lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya yang basah, dan Hyukjae tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain memeluk tubuh lelaki itu erat. Kepalanya tenggelam di antara leher dan dada lelaki itu, tangannya mencengkram erat pakaian rumah sakit Donghae dan bibirnya tidak henti menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Hyukjae tergugu dalam tangisnya dan tangan Donghae perlahan-lahan terangkat, melingkar di antara punggung Hyukjae. Dalam keadaannya yang lemah, sebuah janji terucap, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membuat Hyukjae menangis seperti itu lagi karena dirinya.

.

Memasuki musim panas, Donghae menghabiskan satu bulan lainnya di rumah sakit. Hyukjae masih terus berada di sisinya, membantunya membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, juga menyuapinya saat waktu makan. Di hari yang cerah, Hyukjae akan mengajaknya berkeliling rumah sakit. Laki-laki itu akan dengan hati-hati mendorong kursi rodanya dan bercerita banyak hal. Donghae merasa sudah terlalu lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, maka dia akan diam saja, terus tersenyum dan membiarkan Hyukjae selesai bercerita. Sesekali dia menarik tangan Hyukjae dan mencium punggung tangannya, tanpa alasan. Ibunya akan datang di pagi hari, bersikukuh menggantikan Hyukjae mengurus Donghae. Meski sempat menolak, Hyukjae akan mengalah dan pulang ke apartemen untuk beristirahat atau memilih beristirahat di sofa ruangan Donghae. Pada saat seperti itu, Ibunya akan mengelus wajahnya berkali-kali, memberitahunya betapa bersyukurnya dia bahwa Donghae bisa kembali sadar dan betapa beruntungnya dirinya memilki Hyukjae yang selama ini selalu sabar menunggunya. Sudah berkali-kali Ibunya meminta Donghae untuk menikahi Hyukjae, dan laki-laki itu selalu mengatakan mereka nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tetapi ketika hari itu Ibunya kembali memintanya, Donghae tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ibunya lebih erat, berjanji bahwa hari itu akan segera datang.

.

Malam terakhirnya di rumah sakit, dengan bekas luka yang tidak lagi nampak dan kaki yang sudah bisa berjalan, seperti biasanya, Donghae akan bergeser ke tepi ranjang dan membiarkan Hyukjae berbaring di sisinya. Kaki mereka saling bertindihan, tangan mereka yang bertaut tersimpan di antara tubuh keduanya. Mata Hyukjae yang besar dan bening menatap matanya, membuat Donghae tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik.

"Maafkan aku," Hyukjae berbisik. Ada kesedihan diantara suaranya. "Setelah pertengkaran kita, dan setelah berita kecelakaanmu, kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu sebelum aku bisa meminta maaf."

Donghae melepas genggaman tangan Hyukjae dan beralih menarik tubuh laki-laki itu dalam pelukannya. Setelah dia siuman, baru malam ini mereka akhirnya membicarakan pertengkaran mereka sebelum kecelakan itu. Perasaan bersalah perlahan-lahan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Maafkan aku juga yang pergi begitu saja waktu itu dan sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Donghae merasakan Hyukjae mencengkram bagian belakang pakaian rumah sakitnya. Kepalanya melesak lebih dalam di antara ceruk lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi," katanya, suaranya teredam dalam pelukan Donghae. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih. Asal kau kembali lagi padaku, itu sudah cukup."

Donghae tidak menjawab, tetapi pelukannya mengerat. Mereka tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu sampai pagi.

.

Saat Hyukjae terbangun, pelukan Donghae sudah menghilang dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di atas ranjang. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap matanya dan menyadari ada yang janggal. Ketika akhirnya netranya menangkap benda _itu_ , Hyukjae tertegun.

Sebuah cincin asing yang sederhana melingkar di jari manisnya.

Hyukjae masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi ketika suara Donghae terdengar. Laki-laki itu berdeham, berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit lengkap dengan selang infus di punggung tangannya, Donghae akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat Hyukjae tepat ke matanya.

"Hyukjae," katanya memulai. "Lima tahun, dan aku belum bisa memberimu apa yang pantas kau dapatkan."

Hyukjae masih terdiam di atas ranjang, Donghae menelan ludahnya kembali.

"Aku merasa belum pantas memintamu untuk hal ini. Karena akan terlihat egois bagiku ketika aku memintamu untuk selalu ada untukku sedangkan aku dengan seenaknya pergi, tanpa tahu kapan kembali. Akan sangat egois bagiku, ketika kau merasa aku mengikatmu, mengekangmu, dan suatu saat kau akan memilih pergi dan terbebas dariku.

"Perlu beberapa waktu bagiku untuk memberanikan diri dan mencoba meyakinkanmu bahwa aku ingin terus bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, bersedih bersamamu dan bahagia bersamamu. Mungkin kita akan lebih sering bertengkar. Mungkin aku akan jarang mandi, membuat rumah berantakan, merusak perabotan dan membuatmu mengomel. Aku tidak keberatan tidur di sofa ketika kita bertengkar. Aku akan menikmatinya, Hyukjae, aku akan mensyukuri apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak akan menghindar lagi, karena aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Hyukjae merasakan matanya panas. Perlahan Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan Hyukjae kembali menemukan cincin yang sama melingkar di jari manis Donghae.

Hyukjae terdiam, sengaja menunggu Donghae menjelaskan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepalanya. Lalu saat suara Donghae terdengar jelas, mengalun melewati gendang telinganya, Hyukjae tidak menahan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menghadiahkan Donghae dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Memberikan jawaban tak terucap yang mampu dimengerti keduanya. Mereka berdua menangis pagi itu.

Karena malam sebelumnya, dalam keheningan yang melingkupi, Donghae membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan memastikan bahwa Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya tempatnya kembali.

" _Marry me_ , Lee Hyukjae?

.

.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai foto itu dan merasakan senyuman menggelitik sudut bibirnya. Masih tidak percaya Donghae akhirnya memasang foto mereka berdua di dinding rumah padahal biasanya Donghae akan lebih senang menggantung hasil fotonya atau lukisan abstrak dibanding foto mereka berdua. Tapi itu adalah foto yang berbeda, itu adalah foto pernikahan mereka satu bulan lalu. Senyuman yang dia tahan akhirnya mengembang juga, Hyukjae terkekeh kecil sembari menyesap teh hangatnya. Lengan piyamanya yang turun menyebabkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya terlihat, begitu sederhana dan begitu pas. Hatinya terasa penuh.

Bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka menyadarkannya, saat dia menoleh, sosok Donghae yang terbungkus _sweatpant_ dan jaket terlihat memasuki ruang tengah. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan Hyukjae menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu selesai berolahraga. Donghae tersenyum saat melihatnya, lalu melangkah mendekat dan membungkuk untuk memberikan ciuman di bibirnya.

" _Morning_ ,"

" _Morning. Coffee?_ "

" _Yes, please_ ,"

Setelah memberikan ciuman sekali lagi di bibirnya, Hyukjae bangkit ke dapur dan membuat kopi hitam kesukaan Donghae dan setumpuk roti bakar, sedangkan laki-laki itu masuk ke kamar untuk mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka kembali lagi di ruang tengah, duduk terlampau dekat di atas sofa dengan secangkir kopi dan teh di masing-masing tangan dan menonton kartun akhir pekan. Tawa mereka sesekali pecah mengisi ruang tengah yang kini tak lagi penuh dengan kerinduan tak tersampaikan milik Hyukjae, melainkan penuh oleh cinta keduanya.

Tangan Donghae yang hangat menyusup di sela-sela jarinya, dan Hyukjae menoleh untuk menemukan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama hangatnya.

"Lusa aku akan pergi," Donghae berkata.

Setelah menikah, Hyukjae merasa laki-laki itu selalu berusaha menatap matanya lebih dalam dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan kepergian Donghae. Hyukjae, yang sudah belajar untuk mengerti akan tersenyum dan menjawab, "Pergilah, dan hati-hati."

"Kau tidak bertanya kemana?" Hyukjae merasakan ibu jari Donghae mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Memangnya kemana?"

"Indonesia," Donghae menjeda, "Melebung."

Saat dia melihat kedua mata Hyukjae melebar, dia akhirnya tergelak.

"Aku akan pergi ke Melebung, berdua dengamu, kau mau, 'kan?" Donghae menatap matanya lebih dalam kali ini. "Kita akan berkeliling Indonesia, lalu ke Australia, ke _New Zealand_ , Afrika, Timur Tengah, Nepal, Eropa, Rusia, Amerika, Alaska, kemanapun yang kau mau, berdua."

Mata Donghae berbinar, tetapi Hyukjae masih belum bisa merangkai kata-katanya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin cuti sebelum memulai bisnis desain interior, jadi ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu dunia yang selama ini kukagumi, selain dirimu. Aku ingin kau mengenal mereka dan mengagumi mereka seperti aku mengagumimu."

Hyukjae menatap matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa kecil.

" _Okay_ ,"

" _Okay_?"

" _Okay_."

Donghae memberinya senyuman yang begitu lebar, dan Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan untuk membalas senyumannya sama lebar. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

.

Hyukjae akhirnya menyadari bahwa komitmen tidak selalu berarti kebersamaan. Donghae bisa saja pergi dan kembali berbulan-bulan kemudian. Tapi Donghae akan memastikan bahwa Hyukjae akan selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang.

Donghae akhirnya menyadari bahwa kebebasan tidak selalu ada diluar genggamannya. Dia akan mulai berani menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan bersama-sama mencari kebebasan untuk mereka berdua, untuk menemukan rumah.

Sampai suatu saat mereka akan berhenti mencari dan menyadari, bahwa mereka adalah _rumah_ untuk masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _If destiny has spoken_

 _If finally the dawn has broken_

 _We all must find a place where we belong_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1) The original image belongs to** **Vadim Balakin, the Environmental Issues winner, National Geographic Nature Photograper of the Year** **(2016)**

 **2) Original statement said by Michel Piccaya in his blog piccaya dot com  
**

 **3)** ' **the orangutan incident' is actually inspired by a photo of a** **Borneo orangutan by Tim Laman from a series that won first prize stories in the Nature Category, World Press Photo Awards** **.**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **This story is dedicated to the only Donghae and Hyukjae, my first and forever OTP. I hope you guys will find a place where you belong (Tho i know you guys are belong to each other) X)**

 **Thank you for people who encouraged me to write this story (esp soshit girls ILYSM), sorry for taking too long but i made it. I MADE IT GUYS OH MY GOD 11K WORDS FIC IM CRYING**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **.**

 **Regards,**

 **Lucky Dusky  
**


End file.
